


Like we're all gonna make it

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Bianca is a a gang leader, Bottom Nico, But both love each other, Cunning Nico, Even when Percy is shooting bullets at him, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Music, Lots and lots of gunshots fired, M/M, Made In The A.M., Nico flirts with Percy, Nico has a dagger, Oh My God, Percico - Freeform, Percy dosen't flirt back, Percy has a gun, Porn With Plot, Riding, Table Sex, Top Percy, Wall Sex, criminal!nico, detective!Percy, from Nico, he loves playing with the dagger, he shoots, so much sex, too many bullets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Nico’s hands traced the faint scars on Percy’s chest. “I gave this to you the first time we met, remember?” He had a fond look on his face. “I remember giving it to you. The anguish on your face looked so beautiful; I knew I had to keep you around.”“That dagger was sharp as hell, baby.” Percy said. He pulled Nico closer to him. “But then you did kiss the pain away, didn’t you.”Nico tilted his head up and kissed Percy gently. Percy reciprocated with equal tenderness. Nico broke the kiss off abruptly.“Why don’t you take me in custody right now?” Nico asked, gasping for air.“The same reason why you haven’t told you sister how to finish me off.”“My sister hates your department. You, especially.”“My department isn’t a big fan of your sister, either.”They remained silent for a while, enjoying the brief serenity in each other’s arms.“I do, you know. I really do.” Nico said quietly after a while, hiding himself in Percy’s arms.“I know. I do, too.” Percy said, before placing a kiss on Nico’s forehead.





	Like we're all gonna make it

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea growing in my mind for awhile now. I'm just too obsessed with the idea of Nico and Percy on the opposite sides of the law.   
> This work is a result of watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith and listening to Made in the A.M. on repeat.

* * *

Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?  
All my favourite conversations  
Always made in the A.M. 

* * *

 

His footsteps echoed in the alley. A detective lay on the other end of the alley, groaning and nursing his leg, which had been stabbed. Another detective lay on the sidewalk in a pool of his own blood. Someone was following him, he knew. He could hear the muffled footsteps.

“Hands in the air, Nico di Angelo!” yelled the detective.

Nico di Angelo turned. He smiled. His favourite detective was here. “Detective Jackson.” He gave a mock salute as he checked out the other man. He wore the same cologne he always did, sending a thrill through Nico. “Hot date, tonight, huh? That cologne is my personal favourite.”

Detective Jackson didn’t smile. “Hands where I can see them, now!”

More footsteps followed the detective. Nico di Angelo could hear men moving around behind him, too. He knew he was surrounded. But he was unafraid of the others. The only real threat was the detective who had his gun aimed right at Nico’s heart.

“You’re surrounded.” Detective Jackson said, moving closer with slow and cautious steps.

“Oh, I didn’t realise.” Nico answered, unable to stop the sarcasm from making an appearance. “You see, I was too busy admiring that tight ass in those jeans. Gods, your date is so lucky. Maybe I’ll kill them next, huh, detective.”

“Stop blabbing.” Detective Jackson said, drawing closer. “Surrender, di Angelo.”

Nico could sense someone closing him from the behind. Two or three men. Armed with guns, obviously. They were going for the classic smack-that-head-so-he-faints move. Detective Jackson was still a good twenty feet away. A few other men were behind the detective, each pointing their guns at Nico. The men behind him were probably just ten feet away.

He was in an alley, surrounded from the back and front. In the dead of the night, he was unable to make out where he should fire his bullet next to escape. He could shoot Detective Jackson. After all, with Jackson down, the other detectives would probably get too disoriented for a small while. Even the time frame of a few seconds was enough to escape these idiots.

But then someone behind him moved. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. A gun poked him from the behind, a man grabbed his arm. Nico turned abruptly before his other arm could be captured and kneed the detective in his groin. The detective stumbled back with a cry of pain. In the blink of an eye, the gun was in Nico’s hands and the other detective was shot right between his eyes.

It was pure chaos after that, with bullets being fired towards him and him, dodging each of them successfully. There, he could see it. A metal ladder was propped against a window, a can of paint hanging from its top. Nico shot with a gun in his each hand, left and right as he backed towards the wall. In the darkness it was impossible for anyone to see the ladder till they weren’t close enough.

The two officers nearest to him fell to the ground with thuds, their blood painting the road crimson. Nico glanced quickly from his left to right. Only six men stood in front of him. He took aim and one officer fell down holding his injured leg. Two of them took cover behind a dumpster. Nico aimed for the detective closest to him.

He knew that detective. He’d been a pain in the ass to his boyfriend just two days ago. Nico put two bullets in him; one in his heart and the other in his head. A bullet grazed his hair, barely missing his ear. Detective Jackson was just a few feet far from noticing the ladder.

Four left. The only favourable thing about the alley was that, the further Nico backed into it, the darkness made it harder to aim at Nico. Most of the bullets hit the wall behind him, covering him in brick dust.

The officer near the dumpster moved. Nico shot three bullets at him, and missed each shot. His left gun was void of bullets. He threw the gun at Detective Jackson. It hit him on the chest.

 _Damn_. Nico cursed mentally. He drew a knife from his jacket, flinging it at Detective Jackson. Jackson ducked, but the officer behind him didn’t see the knife hurtling his way. It was impaled in his stomach moments later. Nico’s back hit the ladder. His feet climbed the first bar as he shot the officer near the dumpster. A clean hit, this time.

Detective Jackson screamed. “He’s climbing the ladder. Oh, god, Jones, take the shot!”

Jones, who was no longer hiding behind the dumpster, was closer than Nico had anticipated.

 _Fuck you, Jackson_. Nico mentally cursed again.

He swiftly turned and climbed the ladder, bullets hitting the metal of the ladder. Nico was holding on to the fourth bar, just three more to go. Someone grabbed his leg.

Nico looked down.  Jones dragged his leg down. Nico held on tightly with one arm, the other arm easily pulling the trigger of the gun. A bullet hit Jones’ wrist. He fell to the ground with a shriek.

 _Bastard_.

Nico climbed the other three bars, faster than ever before. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. Just as he was about to climb the last step, a searing pain ran through his left shoulder. Nico’s left hand slipped. He could feel the wetness of his blood as it trickled down his arm. He dragged himself up with his right hand. He couldn’t believe that while fighting Jones off, he had forgotten about Detective Jackson.

But Nico paid no heed to the man as he started climbing the ladder behind him. Instead Nico wedged himself up on one hand and slipped in through the window. Very convenient, he thought, as he took the can half filled with oil paint and emptied it on the detective below him. He threw the can over his head. It hit the Detective’s yellow and oil paint stained back.

With a final glance at the detective as he fumbled to take a final shot in Nico’s direction, Nico pushed the ladder away. He didn’t pause to see if his favourite detective had broken any bones. His shoulder was throbbing and he needed to get home.

He removed his jacket and wrapped it tightly around his shoulder, letting out soft hisses as the pain coursed through his body. He strode off into the darkness, confident that he’d live to torture his favourite detective some other day.

 

* * *

  
Feels like this could be forever tonight  
Break these clocks, forget about time  
There could be a World War 3 goin' on outside  
You and me were raised in the same part of town  
Got these scars on the same ground  
Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?

* * *

 

When Percy entered his apartment building later that night, only the light in the kitchen was glowing. Percy kicked off his dirty shoes at the door as he made his way to the kitchen. A table for two was set with candles and wine glasses. The mouth watering smell of something delicious wafted through the oven.

His boyfriend stood by the counter, humming along to some tune playing on the stereo. His hips swayed slightly as he cut the salad and tossed them with the dressing.

“I know you’re here, Percy.” His boyfriend said, turning around with a smile. In the dim light of the candles, his eyes shone like diamonds. He wiped his hands to his apron as he pulled Percy closer for a kiss. But then he pushed him away suddenly.

“You cheated on me.” he said, his eyes crinkling, “Look at your lips, Percy. Did you cheat on me with a mango?”

Percy rolled his eyes. He picked up a spoon from the table and inspected his face. His inverted face had pale yellow lips. He still smelled like oil paint, too.

Percy sighed. His boyfriend chuckled and gave a kiss on his cheek. “Go and have a shower. I’m almost done with the dinner.”

**~**

“Are you staying, tonight?” Percy asked. He swirled the wine in his glass, taking a sip.

His boyfriend straddled him. “I am.” He sipped wine from Percy’s glass. Percy followed suit. Once the glass was empty, Percy placed it on the table.

Percy wrapped an arm around his boyfriends’ waist as he pulled him closer.  “I’m so glad you’re here.” Percy whispered, before crashing his lips to his boyfriend’s. The kiss was unhurried, slow, sweet, everything their evening was not. Their lips moved in a slow dance, tongues tangling in a rhythm. 

Percy broke the kiss, overwhelmed with emotions. He rested his head against his boyfriend’s. He was breathing in pants. Their time together had always this effect on Percy. This thrill was something no fugitive chase ever gave him.

“I’m glad you weren’t shot today.” His boyfriend murmured, kissing down Percy’s throat.

Percy’s neck arched. He let out a low moan at a sharp bite at his jaw. “Nico, oh fuck.” He groaned. “I’m so sorry for shooting you.”

Nico chuckled darkly, unbuttoning Percy’s shirt. His fingers pinched Percy’s nipple. Beneath him, Percy shuddered. “Are you, really?” Nico whispered in Percy’s ear. His hands were splayed on Percy’s chest. He ground on Percy’s lap. “You just like making me bleed.”

Percy’s groan was loud and needy. His hands gripped Nico’s waist as he thrust up. Nico went limp in his hands as he started rocking them together. Their erections brushed each other sinfully, rendering Nico in a moaning mess.

“I love making you moan in pain and in pleasure.” He said, gripping Nico’s ass as his lips attacked Nico’s neck.

The bullet wound on Nico’s shoulder was bandaged and cleaned up. Percy pressed his lips lightly to the site, making Nico flinch in his lap. A gasp left Nico’s lips as Percy’s teeth dug in his uninjured shoulder. Nico’s hands fastened in Percy’s hair.

“Take me here, Percy.” Nico moaned. “I can’t wait.”

Immediately, Percy cleared the table in one go, void of everything but the candles. He pushed Nico on the table, unbuttoning his pants and kicking it off. Nico’s jeans were long gone. He was completely naked, except for the shirt hanging off his shoulders. Percy kneeled down, making haste in licking Nico’s cock.

Nico’s hands fisted in Percy’s hair as Percy worked on his cock. His cock was oozing precome and the mere sight of Percy going down on him was enough to make Nico’s toes curl. He let his head fall back and moaned loudly, tightening his legs around Percy’s waist.

Percy’s lips left his cock and Nico whined, pulling him up by his hair to kiss him deeply. Percy’s fingers travelled to Nico’s hole and he groaned in the kiss, feeling the hard end of a butt plug.

“I couldn’t wait for you to come home.” Nico said, burrowing his face in Percy’s shoulders as Percy gripped the hilt of the plug and pulled it halfway, before pushing it back in. Percy twisted it in Nico, relishing the moans Nico let out. “Percy. Please, fuck me.” He moaned, latching his mouth back to Percy’s.

“Lube?” Percy questioned, biting at Nico’s lips.

“Jeans, front pocket.” Came Nico’s breathless answer. Percy reached for his jeans, pulling out lube and a condom. Nico took the condom and tossed it to the other side of the room.

Percy removed the plug from Nico’s hole, mesmerised momentarily by the way it clenched around nothing. Percy coated his fingers with lube, before sliding three of them inside Nico at once.

Nico arched at once, causing his shoulder to spasm in pain. He cried out in pleasure as Percy’s long rough fingers found his prostate with practised ease. Percy’s fingers loosened him more than the butt plug ever could, but he knew, nothing could prepare Nico for Percy’s cock.

He clenched around Percy’s fingers, the hot cavern beckoning Percy’s cock as he stroked it in time with his fingers thrusting inside Nico. Without warning, Percy withdrew his fingers from Nico’s hole and lined up his cock to his entrance. He thrust himself all the way inside Nico in one go, making Nico go pliant in his arms.

Nico’s legs came around Percy’s waist as Percy started thrusting inside Nico’s hole, drawing out continuous moans of Percy’s name, chanted like a prayer. Percy thrust inside Nico with vigour, feeling the same feeling build up in him every time he encountered Nico, either as a detective or a lover.

“Oh, Nico, you look so beautiful.” Percy groaned, his legs snapping wildly against Nico’s hips, making the table swivel dangerously. Percy blew off the candles before gripping Nico’s hips roughly and pulling him towards himself as he thrust deep in him. Moments later, the candles fell to the floor, one by one.

Percy brought a hand to rub Nico’s cock, all the way from the tip to his balls. Nico’s chest was pressed against Percy’s as his legs tightened impossibly around Percy’s waist.

Nico brought their mouths together again, in wet open mouthed kisses and pants and moans.

“I’m close, Percy.” Nico moaned. Percy noted the desperation in his voice, speeding up his thrusts and stroking Nico’s cock faster. Nico’s finger’s curled in his hair as their mouths closed in a heated kiss, drowning each other’s moans as they shuddered and came.

Nico leaned against Percy’s chest, with Percy just lazily stroking his hair. Nico’s head rested on Percy’s shoulder. Without much difficulty, Percy lifted Nico off the table and carried him to the bedroom.

He laid Nico n the bed and climbed in beside him, snuggling their sweaty bodies close.

“You should be thanking me.” Nico muttered groggily.

“For what?”

“For killing off Nakamura. I know he was getting on your nerves.”

Percy laughed. “You are very cute when you do that.”

Nico smiled in the darkness. He fiddled around till he found the button for the night lamp. He switched it on, bathing the room in soft orange glow. He propped himself up on his good shoulder.

“You should stop flirting with me in public.” Percy said, carding his fingers through Nico’s silky black locks. “Sometimes I think I’d slip up and kiss you right then and there.”

Nico didn’t smile. “You really don’t know when to stop being noble do you?”

“I’m not noble at all.” Percy said, gazing in Nico’s eyes. “I wouldn’t have done that to you, if I really was.” He place a kiss on Nico’s left hand.

Nico’s hands traced the faint scars on Percy’s chest. “I gave this to you the first time we met, remember?” He had a fond look on his face. “I remember giving it to you. The anguish on your face looked so beautiful; I knew I had to keep you around.”

“That dagger was sharp as hell, baby.” Percy said. He pulled Nico closer to him. “But then you did kiss the pain away, didn’t you.”

Nico tilted his head up and kissed Percy gently. Percy reciprocated with equal tenderness. Nico broke the kiss off abruptly.

“Why don’t you take me in custody right now?” Nico asked, gasping for air.

“The same reason why you haven’t told you sister how to finish me off.”

 “My sister hates your department. You, especially.”

“My department isn’t a big fan of your sister, either.”

They remained silent for a while, enjoying the brief serenity in each other’s arms.

“I do, you know. I really do.” Nico said quietly after a while, hiding himself in Percy’s arms.

“I know. I do, too.” Percy said, before placing a kiss on Nico’s forehead.

They never said it aloud. But they did anyway, without speaking of that word.

 

* * *

  
Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?  
All my favourite conversations  
Always made in the A.M.  
Cause we don't know what we're saying  
We're just swimming round in our glasses  
And talking out of our asses  
Like we're all gonna make it

* * *

 

“He shot you, Nico. How could you act so calm?” His sister screamed at him.

Bianca had a hell of a temper but she rarely blew up in front of anyone. She was the kind whose temper could be seen through their eyes, but never heard through their words. She could always look like she wanted to kill you, but convince you otherwise with her sweet talk.

This made her dangerous. You couldn’t read her very well if you didn’t know her very well. But Nico did know her. Nico had known her since Bianca was three. He had known how she’d never cry for a doll, but instead behave so that their parents thought she deserved the doll.

It was the same with Nico, but also different in a way. He never begged or even asked for anything, he harassed people, emotionally, psychotically till they caved in and gave Nico whatever he wanted. They were both cunning in their own ways.

Nico knew exactly what he wanted.

 _Freedom_.

He also knew what his sister wanted.

 _Revenge_.

And she’d made sure that everybody around her worked as a single organism to deliver her what she desired. She’d pretend to have earned it, but it would have been her plan all along to make others believe that she deserved it, when in fact, she did not.

She wanted Percy Jackson dead. She wanted revenge for his father convicting her father. She wanted revenge for Poseidon Jackson killing off their mother in an encounter. She wanted Percy Jackson to pay for his father’s sins. And it helped her cause greatly that Percy Jackson and his police department continued to be a pain in their ass.

Bianca wanted to continue their parents’ legacy, Tartarus, the biggest American ring ever. Nico thought it was chaotic and really atrocious to continue a legacy made of lies, drugs and blood. Bianca propagated the thought that it was a legacy of sweat and money. And when money was involved, not many people looked left and right or distinguished right from the wrong.

Nico secretly loved how fucked up it all was. As much as Bianca cared for this legacy, she cared for Nico even more. This was something Nico had always discreetly played to his advantage.

“Bianca,” Nico said, looking as nonchalant as ever. “it’s just a small wound. I even cleaned it up myself. Jackson would rather kill himself than kill me.”

It was true. But Bianca thought that it was because they had strict orders to arrest Nico and Bianca alive. They were as useless as a wooden log if they were dead.

Nico knew that Bianca thought so, too. She had always thought the only times Nico encountered detective Jackson was during a chase or raid. She just didn’t know about the times Nico had laid beneath Percy, moaning for more. Whimpering for death as Percy mercilessly edged him.  And Nico was glad that she didn’t know.

Bianca fumed. “I don’t understand your obsession with him.” She said, banging a hand on the table, rattling the glass vase. “I am going to kill him one day, Nico, and the number of times he hurts either of us, will be how slow his death will come to him.”

When Nico had come to the Tartarus headquarters, three days after eluding capture from the detective after killing off a dozen of his men, the headquarter was in a state of mess. They looked at Nico as if he’d come back from Hell. They’d thought he was dead. Or worse, captured.

They hadn’t known that Nico was actually safely lying in Percy’s arms hours after killing his men. And how wonderful it had felt to know that Percy didn’t care for the lives of his men, as much as he cared for Nico’s.

Before Percy had woken up, Nico had taken the liberty of dressing up in his soiled clothes, placing a kiss on his lips and disappearing to a dingy motel where he had spent two nights alone, touching himself, imagining it was Percy with him and not just unwanted solitude.

Percy always hated it when he ran off without telling him. He had admitted sleepily once that he loved waking up to Nico’s body pressed to his, their fingers entangled and heartbeats rhythmic. Nico would’ve said the same, had his mouth not failed him.

But Nico had always been like that. Private. Closed off at both ends. Even his sister found it difficult to decipher him sometimes.

“Well?” his sister pressed on. “How do you think I should do it? I’m so tired of him chasing our men and killing off our people. God knows we’ll never have peace till we finish him off.”

Nico laughed. “It won’t give me pleasure to watch him die.” He said with a smirk on his face. “If he dies, I won’t be able to get a taste of his sexy butt.”

Bianca shuddered. Nico smiled to himself. This was the Nico she always thought she knew. The Nico who sexualized everything, be it their latest kidnapping or even the detective who was out for their blood. “I want him dead, Nico. I know you want him dead, too.” She snarled. “How can you say something about him at times like these?”

Nico shrugged. “Bianca, I’m a gay man with a very active libido. Please excuse me if my body yearns to touch his abs.”

Bianca suddenly smiled. She looked at Nico as if he held all the secrets to the universe. Nico bit the inside of his cheek. He had a feeling he was going to be repulsed by what she was going to suggest next.

“Then you do it, Nico.” She said, smiling sweetly. “Have your way with the man and then shred him alive. We’ll both win.”

Nico closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He was fighting very hard to resist the urge to call Percy right now and schedule two tickets to Brazil in the first possible flight.

Instead he smiled, his eyes alight with glee. “Thank you, Bianca. You won’t regret this.” He said, licking his lips. “He’s mine to kill.”

_And love._

**~**

“Yes, Will, we are going to kill his fucking department. The whole of it.” Nico said, smiling at the blond who had raised the question.

He sat in their office, discussing strategies with his fellow lawbreakers. The concept was so repulsive to Nico, he might have puked had he been a faint hearted person. As it was, he was a man on a mission. And right now, his enemy was his own sister and gang. They just didn’t know it yet. They probably never would.

What was necessary, was to really understand how his people wanted to bring Percy down.

Oh how he loved bringing Percy down. In ways his gang members would never understand. He loved bringing Percy to his knees.  Making him think he knew Nico, when in reality, he didn’t.

The others were sporting their best looks of confusion.

“How do you think we can achieve this?”

A red haired guy spoke, the piercing on his lip catching light with every subtle movement of his lips. “We threaten them. Or we make them feel threatened. Feign a chase or something. Lure them to us.” He looked proud of himself for his answer.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Feign a chase or something.” Nico mocked him. “Yes, Mr. Tomato thank you for elaborating what I was saying for all of us. I am asking, _how_ will we do it?”

A blond haired guy spoke next. “I suggest we take them to our ware house in Queens. We’ll spread the news of a drug shipment. That bastard Jackson wouldn’t pass the opportunity to catch us, so we’ll make sure we are ready when he arrives. We’ll jam communication, station guys at every entrance with night vision tech. We’ll take down the first team and when their backup arrives, we’ll take them down similarly.”

Nico nodded. “I’m impressed. But only slightly. This plan is a common one.” He looked at the blond who had spoken. “What’s your name?”

“Octavian.” He answered.

“Tell me, Octavian, what more can you think of, for our dear little Detective Jackson?”

 

* * *

  
Feels like this could be forever right now  
Don't wanna sleep cause we're dreaming out loud  
Trying to behave but you know that we never learned, how  
You and me were raised in the same part of town  
Got these scars on the same ground  
Remember how we used to kick around just wasting time?

* * *

 

“You surprised me today.” Nico said, glancing down at Percy.

Percy groaned. His left calf throbbed from where Nico had embedded his dagger in his skin. “We are always after you, Nico.” He said, letting out another loud groan as Nico pushed him back. Percy’s skin looked ashen from their little brawl.

Nico hadn’t really expected Percy to come barging in their office when a meeting was going on. Their security was unexpectedly lax on that day, much to Bianca’s furious chagrin where she had to kill her own men for failing to protect their head quarters.

Percy’s special team had taken out half of their gang and much to Bianca’s vexation and Nico’s pride, Percy had been responsible for the deaths of the most of them.

In the rapid wrangle, Nico had played his part perfectly. He escaped very narrowly from Percy’s gun point, plunging his dagger in the soft skin of Percy’s calf, before hitting him on the back of his head with hilt of the same dagger.

No one had seen when Nico had used Percy’s gun and put a bullet through Octavian’s scheming mind. That man was a constant ache in Nico’s backside. It was so pleasurable to see him dead that Nico had almost kissed Percy.

“You’re the only one after me.” Nico murmured, tilting his head down to graze his lips at Percy’s neck. “You’re the only one I’d ever want on my trail.”

Percy groaned again, his hands bunching the sheets as he helplessly stared at Nico. “You have no clue how sexy you looked even as you tore my skin.” He breathed, cursing lightly when Nico rotated his hips slightly.

Nico bit his nipples. “I love bruising you.” Another bite, another suck at his chest. “I love being the only one bruising you. You’re too perfect, too good for me without the scars.” He sat back, grinding harder into Percy’s lap.

Their cocks were hard and pressing into each other through the fabric of their boxers. Nico slipped from Percy’s lap to slide his boxers down. He reached over and took lube and a condom in a hand. His other hand had a dagger.

Percy’s face was imperturbable even as Nico’s right hand pressed the dagger at his belly button. Nico’s hand moved with calculated precision as the tip of the dagger glided on Percy’s hard stomach, urging just a reddish scar to stare back at the shining metal of the dagger.

Nico pressed it just a bit harder at the spot where Percy’s pubic hair should’ve grown untamed. This was one of the things Nico loved about Percy’s cock. It was always well groomed, clean shaved. A speck of blood rose from within Percy’s skin. Percy didn’t wince. Nico sliced Percy’s boxers in half carefully, teasing Percy’s cock with tip of his dagger. Percy dint even tense up at the contact.

Nico threw the knife beside his bed.

“She wants me to kill you.” Nico said. His hands were behind him, fingers working inside himself to stretch his opening. His eyes were closed. “Kill you after I’m done with exploiting your sexy, law-respecting, scarred body.”

Percy laughed. “You’ve already done enough to my body.” He traced a line from Nico’s waist to his nipples with his firm fingers. He rolled a nipple in his fingers. “You’ve done enough to me.”

Nico paused. Sometimes, it seemed that Percy didn’t trust him as much as he should. As much Nico trusted him.

But Nico understood. More or less.  If Nico had to kill Percy, he had to do it without getting Percy too attached. He didn’t know whether he’d be able to do it if Percy really knew just how much Nico loved him. He won’t be able to live with the hurt in Percy’s eyes in his last moments.

If he had to be sketchy with his intentions towards Percy, then it was fine. He wanted to live without the reminder that the man he’d soon have to kill had trusted him and loved him irrevocably.

“I want to do more. I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and instead see me and never forget what we have.” Nico said, slicking up Percy’s cock.

Percy already looked halfway in heaven. He even thought there were angels all around him and the most beautiful of them was making love to him.

Percy’s eyes closed completely as Nico sank on his cock. Nico’s tightness made him feel things he had never dreamed of feeling. Even the pain in his calf seemed too inadequate to lower Percy from this bliss. He gripped Nico’s waist as he bounced on Percy’s cock. Nico was all warm and soft skin with defined muscles hardened beneath.

Nico’s breath hitched as he rocked himself with Percy’s body. He could almost forget that they weren’t just two ordinary people completely in love with each other. He closed his eyes, because Percy looking at him like he were the entire universe, made Nico want to either curl in Percy’s arms or shoot them both with the same bullet.

He closed his eyes, because he could pretend that they lived in an alternate reality where the only thing that mattered was their bodies joining, hearts beating and hands linking together as their moans echoed in the small room.

Percy was starting to thrust back into Nico, making Nico lose his pulse. His cock pushed at his prostate with incredible accuracy, as if it remembered the way home. Nico’s hands gripped Percy’s biceps as Percy’s arms encircled him and pulled him down.

Nico rocked back, slamming Percy’s cock inside him, crying out shamelessly when his cock made a mess of precome on Percy’s stomach. The friction of his own slick rubbing his cock against Percy’s stomach, exactly where his dagger had pressed before made a feral groan escape Nico. He was so close. So close to losing everything.

Percy’s leg was starting to ache, but he braved a few hard thrusts into Nico just as he arched off Percy’s chest and came hard, painting their chests white. Percy was now messily thrusting inside Nico, seeking the last of himself to only lose it inside Nico as he came hard with Nico moaning raw at the sensation.

Percy held Nico by his chest as their breathing evened out. Nico slid off him even when he wished he wouldn’t.

Nico got up on wobbly feet as Percy discarded the used condom. Nico had come back with fresh bandages. Percy’s wound was bleeding again and his calf felt numb as Nico wiped away the blood with his clean towel. Nico’s mouth tilted up in a smile as Percy grumbled that the towel was freshly laundered. Nico’s agile fingers worked for the next few minutes properly bandaging Percy’s leg.

Nico disappeared into the bathroom for a long while after that, coming out with flushed cheeks and moist hair. He slid in beside Percy without a second thought and curled himself at his side, pressing his lips to Percy’s collarbone.

“Go to the doctor.” He said in a monotone. “I don’t want it to get infected.”

Percy’s eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. Percy hummed. He smelled of sweat and sex, but Nico didn’t mind. Percy even smelled like Nico, the hint of coffee on his lips reminding Nico of the cappuccino Nico had forgotten to finish, which had gone cold on Percy’s kitchen counter.

“I’m afraid of killing you.” Percy said, his eyes looking in Nico’s. “Even if I’d lose my own life, I’d never take yours.”

 _You are my life. Your life is mine._ Nico didn’t voice it aloud.

“You should rest.” Nico suggested instead, copying the same monotone from before. “Then go to a hospital.”

Percy laughed. “I have a small house in Montauk. It was my Mom’s before she died.” Percy quietly said. “I went there with her in the summer. Sometimes with dad. Most of the times without.”

Nico turned on his side. He stroked Percy’s cheek.

“It felt good to be there. But it wasn’t the same as being in Manhattan.” Percy sighed. “It was as if there was a whole new life that I lived, as my mom’s son. In Manhattan, everyone knew of my father. Here, I will always be my dad’s son.”

“I’ve always wanted a dog.” Nico mumbled. “Bianca would ever let me have one because it’s something that would’ve suggested that there was some normalcy in our lives. But there never was.” Nico sighed. “The gang members don’t celebrate the Independence Day, Percy. They celebrate every police death. Especially from your department. They don’t know that I’ll be writing you an obituary when they’d be celebrating your death.”

Percy caressed Nico’s wrists with his thumbs. Nico let him kiss them. Percy let Nico kiss him after that, cupping Nico’s cheek as if he were afraid that Nico’d disappear. Nico let Percy hold him close, even though the air conditioning in Percy’s apartment was off and they were both sweating enough already.

“Stay?” Percy whispered. Nico didn’t answer him. He thought he’d be able to make it out of Percy’s arms sometime as midnight turned to dawn.

 As it turned out, Nico didn’t really understand anything about love.

 

* * *

  
You know I'm always coming back to this place  
You know  
And I'll say  
You know I'm always gonna look for your face  
You know

* * *

  
“Get the teams ready as soon as possible.” Percy yelled. This was good. Only half of the gang remained and most of them were going to be at a warehouse in Queens that night. “Alex, you’re in the rear with your men. I want everyone to be on high alert. Even if you see something move, shoot. Even though you think it’s a squirrel, shoot.”

Percy still couldn’t believe that the NYPD was in charge of dealing with this. He knew for sure there was some politics that was keeping the FBI or Secret Service from handling the case. But Percy’s boss, Chief Chiron, was thankfully someone who valued Law more than a Miami residence with a swimming pool as a bribe.

Percy kept on shouting the rest of the instructions to the men who were under him. Percy regretted admitting that Nico had been responsible for the number of detectives left in the department.

As soon as the warehouse was in sight, the policemen hefted themselves carefully through the otherwise silent area. A sound was heard. A heavy vehicle, no, two. Two trucks moved to the rusty gates of the warehouse, where they passed in with ease.

The drug delivery, Percy thought. Percy motioned two men to keep their eyes on the trucks as he stationed them near the tree cover. The remaining few made quick work of the guards, dropping their dead bodies to the ground. Four men sneaked at the back while four others, guided by Percy rushed to the front, as quietly as a tiger on a prowl.

The rickety warehouse doors were half opened. The men stepped in one after the other, scanning the area for the gang members. They had shoot on sight orders from their chief. And those orders included the di Angelo siblings. A bead of sweat trailed down Percy’s forehead as he thought of Nico.

The trucks were being unloaded. What looked like sacks of wheat flour were being piled into the warehouse. There were so many of the men. They almost outnumbered Percy and his men six to one.

So far, no one had noticed them.

Percy nodded to two men to his right, gesturing them to cover more of the area. The two behind him traversed left in careful steps. Percy let himself move along the shadow, careful to not expose himself.

He felt someone behind him before he heard them.

“Detective Jackson, how nice of you to join us.”

That voice. Another bead of sweat trickled down his neck.

“Di Angelo.” The detective snarled as gunshots were heard in the distance. A gun pressed against his spine. Percy’s gun dropped in the warm hand enclosing his. A dagger was pressed to his neck.

He blamed himself for his stupidity, not believing how he had been played. As his captive pressed the gun more forcefully, Percy’s feet started moving towards the light. As if on cue, the back entrance of the ware house burst open, gunshots filling the warehouse. Three of the gangsters fell dead. Two policemen dropped to the floor in a heap of bullets.

Unmoved by the sudden action, Nico pushed Percy forward until Percy saw something that made him reach for his gun which wasn’t there with him.

Bianca di Angelo sat on a chair inside one of the trucks, flicking through a copy of Vogue. A gun was strapped to her waist and her left hand was already pointing a gun at the newcomers.

“We’ve never been formally introduced, Jackson.” She said, sliding her magazine on the ground. “I’m Bianca di Angelo. And I’m about to kill you.” She smiled.

“So this is it.” Percy said. Nico pressed the dagger harder against his throat. Percy held up his hands in surrender. He never once looked back at Nico. “All your years of wanting revenge on me for something between our fathers.”

Bianca chuckled. “Sins of the father.” She said, getting up and walking over to Percy.  Her voice echoed inside the dark truck. She pressed her gun to his temple. Behind him, the gunfire was still going on, getting louder. Even a few screams were heard. Percy hoped that his men weren’t the ones crying out.

Bianca had a weird look in her eyes. It was the same Nico had when he talked of how much chocolate one should consume to have better sex or how you should dodge a feint kick. It was the look of besting someone, knowing you had the upper hand on them, knowing you knew something the other didn’t.

It was the same look Nico gave Percy when he called his name every other night.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that Nico had cheated Percy, or the mere desire to regain the upper hand in the game that made Percy move.

He jutted out his arm and hit Nico in the stomach as hard as he could. Nico gave out a melodic cry as he clutched his stomach. His back hit the side of the truck. But till then Percy had already moved. He had rolled the magazine and used it to swat the gun from Bianca’s hand, shooting her right hand as she reached for the other gun.

Bianca screamed in pain as Nico threw her his dagger, but the pain had adhered her mind and she barely caught the dagger, wincing as she missed the hilt and her palm was grazed by the sharp blade.

Nico rushed to Bianca’s aid, unnoticed by Percy. He picked up Bianca’s chair and smashed it on Percy’s back. Percy toppled to the ground, groaning as he saw the dagger blade heading in his direction. He missed but just barely. The dagger was deep in the metal of the truck and it would’ve been Percy’s neck had he not moved fast.

Nico gave a loud howl as Percy kicked him in the shin and he fell, hitting his head hard. It was then that Percy noticed the silence. All the gangsters lay dead, with rivers of red flowing on the dusty warehouse ground. The detectives were surrounding the trucks, holding up their guns.

“It’s over, Nico.” Percy whispered with tenderness in his voice that made Nico hit him in the jaw.

Percy pointed his gun at Nico. Nico pointed one at Percy. They both waited for the other to make the first move. Bianca was cussing.

“Do it, Nico. It’s your legacy, too.” She shouted. Her voice sounded distant, echoing loudly in the truck.

Percy was inching backwards, his gun still pointed towards Nico, ready to jump off the truck. But then something made him freeze.

“Percy.” Nico whispered. Like a plea.

Their eyes met. Even in the dark, they were the most beautiful thing Percy had ever witnessed. Nico’s were the only eyes he’d ever avoided seeing in pain.

Percy was frozen as Nico pointed his gun at Percy’s chest and shot. Red hot pain surged through Percy’s chest as he gasped for breaths. His head _thunked_ on the truck’s floor. Nico had shot him in the heart, where it hurt even more knowing that it was Nico who had done it.

Through blurry eyes, Percy saw Bianca jab a button. Behind him, the sound of bullets hitting the metal door of the truck was loud and clear, as the truck doors closed in a second’s interval. The truck vibrated. Someone had revved up the engine.

Bullets harmlessly bounced off the truck’s outer metal. Nico hugged Bianca, his eyes trained on Percy as he placed a kiss on Bianca’s forehead.

The last thing Percy saw was Nico’s face, cold as ice, as the pain flooded through his brain, overwhelming him, shutting him down completely.

 

* * *

Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?  
You know I'm always coming back to this place  
You know  
You know I'm always gonna look for your face

* * *

 

Nico moaned, “Oh!” He scratched at the other man’s back. “Fuck me, Will. Harder, oh yes!”

The blond groaned, pushing him down the mattress as he pounded into Nico. “Wanna fuck you so nice, Nico, you won’t even remember your own name.”

Nico wanted to laugh, to call Will out on his lies. Will always said things like these when they fucked. But they did nothing more than annoy Nico.

Nico would’ve shot him thrice by now if he wasn’t the only person with a rainbow tattooed on his forehead. After all, Nico got cranky if he didn’t get his weekly dose of cock.

Later as they stood, dressing up in a hurry, Will asked. “Will you tell me now? How you got the idea?”

Nico had shrugged him off enough of times already regarding this question. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt if Will knew. After all Nico was going to kill him sometime.

Nico smiled. “Octavian suggested it. He had good brains. Said, the police didn’t know how we looked, so might as well never tell them. So I paid a few dozen poor labourers to help in unloading sacks of flour that we bought at a wholesale.” Nico laughed darkly. “The police thought they were gangsters, helping to smuggle drugs through those sacks. And they killed them. And not our men.”

Will chuckled. “Ingenious.” He shrugged. “Too bad he died. You know what makes it funny? Percy Jackson killed him, and then Jackson was killed in the plot that Octavian had made.” He chuckled.

“Shut up, Will.” Nico said quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess the credit should go to you for finally ridding us off that bastard.” He said. He was still laughing.

Nico shrugged on his jacket. He silently reached for his pistol. “I don’t think it’s funny. At all.” Nico put four bullets in Will even before he could widen his eyes.

Nico slumped his shoulders. He was so tired of doing this. Pretending he was alright when everyone congratulated him on killing off the detective who had messed up many of their important deals.

One month had passed since then. And Bianca had hosted a private party in Nico’s honour, for carrying out their legacy successfully.

Nico knew already what was to be done. He had dressed himself in his best clothes. Best smirk. The party had already started an hour ago. He had just left with Will for a while to calm his nerves.

He looked at his watch. Six minutes left.

He wandered with champagne in his hands till he found Bianca. All of the remaining members of Tartarus were there. Enjoying, drinking, kissing scantily clad strippers.

Three minutes.

“Bia!” He called out. Bianca turned to him. She looked beautiful in the black glitter jacket and jeans she wore. Perfect for her dark soul. Perfect to rest in.

“Nico!” She was clearly enjoying herself as well. Celebrating his lover’s death. “I lost you for a while there.”

Nico pretended to be bashful about it. “Will dragged me in one of the spare rooms.”

Bianca chuckled. “It’s your party, it’s only fair you live a little.”

Nico placed his glass on the table and took Bianca’s as well. His eyes glinted as he whispered, “I have a surprise for you as well.” He dragged Bianca to the door and then to his car.

“Where are you taking me?” Bianca whispered. She was smiling widely. As if she expected Nico gift her some expensive or rare model of a gun.

“It’s a surprise.” Nico smiled back. He looked at his watch. _70_ _seconds_. He opened the passenger door for Bianca and slid in the driving seat. “Patience, my lady.” He started driving.

Exactly 45 seconds later, Nico stopped the car. They could see their new headquarters clearly from this spot.

“So, what’s it?” Bianca asked, curiously.

Nico pointed to their headquarters. “This.” He smiled psychotically. “My surprise.”

Bianca turned to see the headquarters.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

_BOOM_!

The entire building went up in flames, a balloon of smoke rising from it.

It warmed Nico’s heart greatly to look at his sister’s hard work go up in the flames as well. Every one of their gang dead. Everyone except Bianca.

His sister was sitting in with her mouth agape and unshed tears in her eyes. She turned to him. “Nico!” She cried out, “Why?”

Nico was already pointing his gun at her. Nico smiled sweetly. “You’ve got your revenge. I need my Freedom.”

She was dead a second later, a bullet lodged perfectly between her eyes.

Looking at his dead sister, Nico only felt a strand of remorse gnaw at him.

**~**

The sheets still smelled of Percy. His pillow even smelled liked those green-apples scented shampoos Percy had liked using. Even though it had been over a month since Percy had last visited the small apartment, the clothes in the closet had the lingering scent of Nico’s favourite cologne; the one Percy had always worn.

But how could Percy come back to his little apartment? How could he share the sheets with Nico as he lay on Percy’s bed, sweating from the broken air conditioning, bare chested and puffy eyed.

 _How could he?_ Percy was gone.

Nico sighed as he got up, swearing mildly when the jeans he had discarded previously refused to slip on his legs because of his sweat dampened skin. He wiped his legs on Percy’s towel. It still had faded blood stains on it. He donned on his shirt, his jacket and slipped on his shoes.

In a moment of vulnerability, Nico hesitated by Percy’s closet, breathing in Percy’s smell for one last time. He soon shook his head, before closing all the windows in the room and lighting up Percy’s closet on fire, starting with the light blue shirt that Nico had adored on Percy.

He set the sheets on fire next, coughing slightly as the smoke started filling the room. He rushed out of the room, unconsciously pocketing Percy’s cologne in his denim jacket. He set the curtains ablaze next, then the couch, then the little bonsai Percy had in his kitchen window.

Nico left the building as people started pointing to the smoke piling up inside the apartment against the closed window. Someone screamed from the lower floors of the building to call the fire brigade.

Nico caressed the small bottle of cologne in his pocket as the window glass of Percy’s apartment shattered. Someone screamed. A few people on the streets had gathered around to see the fires bellowing out of the place.

Nico didn’t turn back. This was the place he came only when it had housed Percy. It was now on fire, dying slowly, burning from the inside just as Nico had. He knew as long as his apartment was there, Percy’s face would haunt him through every mirror.

He had another place to burn. But Nico had to check something first. If he was wrong, he’d burn along with that house, too.

**~**

“You can’t just use me like this, Peter!” a girl screamed. Nico halted by the door. He hadn’t thought of company.

Something hit the floor, something metallic clanked against the door. Nico pressed himself against the door.

Another scream followed the crash. A very girlish scream. Her voice was so shrill, Nico wanted to stab her right then.  A string of curses followed soon after, half yelled, half moaned. Something creaked inside against the floor.

“I can use you anyway I want.” Came a voice, low and sexy, making Nico tilt his head back to hold back a concealed moan. “I can use you anyways I want, because you will let me do it to you,”

The girl was moaning loudly now, blabbering rubbish about Percy’s cock and how good it felt. “I’m gonna come, oh, Peter, please, harder.” She was sobbing between her moans.

Nico grabbed his dagger. She was going to be the next person he killed.

“Shut your mouth, you cunt.” The voice snarled. The hair on Nico’s nape stood up. “There is nothing about you that makes me lose it. Nothing!” the voice shouted, dangerous and deep. “You don’t get to lose it either.”

But the girl was screaming already. “Oh, Peter, yes, oh yes oh yes oh yes.”

The man inside the house let out a loud groan as he emptied himself in the girl beneath him.

**~**

Nico didn’t know whether he knew that he was in the house and pretending not to acknowledge it, or if he didn’t sense him at all.

Percy had come out of the shower, already dressed in briefs and a towel around his neck.  He was ruffling his damp hair while looking in the mirror.

If Nico hadn’t been so awestruck from seeing Percy in the flesh in almost a month, he would’ve seen the little smile Percy sent to Nico’s reflection in the mirror.

“I wondered how long it would take for you to drop by.” Percy said, turning around and throwing the used towel on the bed.

Nico smiled an honest to god smile that even Percy had seen only countable times. “I wondered how long it would take for you to invite me, here.”

Percy chuckled lowly. He drew near to Nico, who stood by the window. Nico didn’t budge from his place. Being this near to Nico brought back memories of how much pain those nimble fingers had caused him.

“You always loved to pop about in my house anytime you felt like it.” Percy said. He had Nico cornered against the window. The sea breeze was making Nico’s hair flutter around his face in a halo of dark.

“I still do.” Nico said, inching closer to Percy, mindful of the fact that this man just had his cock deep in some common two cent whore.

Percy inched closer. Their chests were almost touching. Nico braced his hands against Percy’s chest. Percy’s lips touched the edge of Nico’s mouth.

“I missed you.” Percy said simply, holding Nico closer by the waist.

Nico gave a snort. “I bet you missed me when you were balls deep in that slut.” Even as he sounded angry, he didn’t stop Percy’s hands from trailing towards his ass. Nico brought his hands to Percy’s nipple and pinched them.

“I bet you weren’t exactly celibate either without me there.” Percy chuckled, all humour gone from his voice.

“I killed him yesterday.” Nico said. Nico’s fingers twisted Percy’s nipples, drawing out a pained gasp from him. Percy was smirking despite the pain. “He didn’t fuck me like you. None of them did.”

“They don’t moan my name the same way.” Percy said. His hands gripped Nico’s ass as he closed the distance between them. “I stopped telling my real name after a while. Every shout of my name made me open my eyes to one fleeting moment of imagination that it was you instead of them.”

Suddenly, Nico collapsed in Percy’s arms, blurred eyes and jumbled words. Percy pulled him tighter against his body, his hands around Nico’s waist. Nico’s tears dampened Percy’s chest, while Percy’s own streaked down his cheeks.

“I’ve missed you.” Nico said, holding on to Percy. His words were a warm caress against Percy’s skin.

Percy shivered. “Me too, Nico.” He said, placing hasty kisses in Nico’s hair. Percy lowered them until they were sitting on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other.

Nico’s sobs had subsided. He was just breathing in Percy’s scent. He placed a kiss against Percy’s collarbone. “I woke up sometimes and searched for your face. I imagined my lovers to be you. It still didn’t feel the same.”

Percy tilted Nico’s head up. He stared in the dark irises, seeing nothing but honesty there. “You don’t have to pretend now.” Percy said, leaning in. Their foreheads were pressed together. “I’ll always come back to you.”

The moment was so tender, the love in Percy’s eyes so strong, that Nico couldn’t help but whimper as Percy’s lips pressed to his. At first they just brushed against each other, affirming the presence of the other man.  When Percy broke the kiss, Nico dived back in even as they gasped for breaths, twining his tongue with Percy’s as he ran a hand through Percy’s hair.

Percy submitted to Nico’s kisses, overcome with emotions as he kissed his lover for the first time in an eternity. Nico’s lips were demanding as they claimed every inch of Percy’s lips, his neck, his collar bones, his nipples, his stomach and finally his cock.

Percy lay against the window, reclining heavily on wall as Nico presented him with no mercy. His boxers were lost somewhere, and he was too hazy to care about them at the moment. Percy gave a loud moan as Nico licked his path down from Percy’s belly button to his cock, tracing the faint scar he had left there earlier. Percy’s hands gripped Nico’s hair, feeling the soft strands under his fingers, pulling at them with utmost joy as Nico sucked on the tip of his cock.

Nico was undeterred as Percy’s legs started shaking from his ministrations. His own cock was straining under the jeans he wore and the shirt was making it difficult to breathe, but Nico was completely concentrating at the task in hand.

His hand cupped Percy’s balls, his lips descending over Percy’s length. His other hand was twisting Percy’s nipples, sending ways of pain and pleasure through Percy. Unable to hold back, Percy started bucking wildly in Nico’s mouth, fumbling to find Nico’s zipper.

A moment later, Nico’s pants were down to his knees, his ass in the air as Percy’s hands moved on his cock. Nico could taste the salty precome on Percy’s cock. He sucked once hard, before pulling of completely, much to Percy’s dismay as he immediately let out a cry of despair.

But Nico was not done with causing him misery. Nico’s fingers opened up Percy’s mouth and Percy diligently sucked on them, closing his eyes as the cause of his demise smirked at his breathless state.

When Nico was satisfied, he brought out his saliva slicked fingers out of Percy’s lips. Positioning them at his hole, he pushed two inside himself at once, bucking up in Percy’s lap. Percy manoeuvred him so Percy’s hand was helping Nico push in and pull out of his pink hole. Nico’s head dropped on Percy’s shoulder, moaning quietly on Percy’s skin as his hole was filled with his third finger.

Percy pressed the fingers deeper inside Nico, loving the way Nico held on to Percy with one hand, helpless to do anything but moan and whimper out Percy’s name. Percy pulled out Nico’s fingers and pressed them inside faster, the helpless look in Nico’s eyes making him moan in pleasure.

“Percy, _please_ , I’ve waited long enough.” Nico said, latching his teeth to Percy’s shoulder, turning the skin red.

Percy groaned and pulled Nico closer on his lap, angling his dick with Nico’s hole. Without a warning, Nico slid down, engulfing Percy’s cock in delicious tight heat. Percy locked his arms around Nico’s waist, lifting him up and pulling him down hard. Nico cried out Percy’s name, clutching fistfuls of Percy’s hair as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Percy groaned into the kiss, making it messy with teeth clacking and lips slipping. Nico didn’t mind; he just rocked on Percy’s cock, in time with Percy’s thrusts in his hole, moaning in Percy’s mouth and drowning in bliss.

“Oh, yes Percy, just like that. Harder, please, oh.” Nico mumbled in Percy’s skin.

Percy gripped Nico’s waist tighter as he bounced Nico on his cock, never breaking their embrace. Nico’s lips ghosted over every inch of unmarked, unscarred skin they found and sucked hard, sometimes biting down even harder.

Percy’s lips opened in a gasp as Nico’s hands tangled with his hair, pulling him in a passionate kiss. Nico’s rhythm faltered as Percy thrust upwards harder, reducing Nico to a whimpering mess in Percy’s arms.

At once, Percy gripped Nico’s hips tighter as he lifted Nico up and pressed him against the window. Nico’s head fell back against the glass as his legs tightened around Percy’s waist.

Percy drew back and then slammed harder in Nico, feeling his orgasm approaching. Holding Nico steady by one arm, Percy’s other hand closed around Nico’s cock, stroking it in unison with his thrusts.

Nico’s moans increased in volume, a steady warmth pooling in his stomach as the pleasure peaked. He could feel Percy all around him, inside him, over him. Their sweaty bodies pressed to each other, their mouths fervently joining together, their moans reverberating through their bodies as they both drew closer to their own orgasms.

Percy’s pace increased even as his legs strained under both his and Nico’s weights. Nico’s back kept hitting the window behind him and at some point a small crack had grown on the glass. The little sting of pain seemed to turn Nico on even more as he pulled Percy by his hair at the nape of his neck, holding on to him as he breathed out Percy’s name in their interlaced mouths.

“Percy, yes, oh, I’m coming!” was all Nico could ramble out in Percy’s mouth as hot white stripes coated Percy’s fingers and their chests. This drove Percy wild as only a few more thrusts later he was coming in Nico, filling him, panting heavily and whispering Nico’s name in a chant.

Nico leaned back against the window as they both kissed languidly in the aftermath.  Nico was back on his feet, slightly imbalanced and thighs aching, but he didn’t complain as Percy pulled him to the bed.

He fell on top of Percy who was looking at him as though he was mesmerized by Nico, his sea green eyes shining with every emotion Nico could feel reciprocated from within. It spread from Percy to Nico, like an aura of love and security, isolating them from the world around them.

Nico mused whether it had always been like this. The two of them detached from everyone else, lost just in each other despite being complete opposites. Cut off from the world when they were together.

Percy’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, looking up at Nico as if he’d got his life back. In a way, he had. His life had always revolved around Nico, sometimes romantically, sometimes professionally. And when he was there with him, the two worlds collided, even though they were never supposed to.

These were the times which felt like dawn and dusk at once, the perfect covenant of night and day.  They, together, felt like forever trapped in eternity.

 “I love you.” He whispered, unable to stop the words from slipping through his lips. Nico, who was tracing all the scars on his chest with his fingers, stopped and stared at Percy quietly for a whole minute.

Nico stopped because his heart did. A different kind of emotion Nico had never felt before started spreading though his nerves. He felt elated by the feeling, at the same time, he felt intoxicated. He found at that moment that if he were to utter those words back, nothing could stop him. Nothing could’ve been truer than those words.

Nico finally knew why he felt so. No one watching him, no one he had to worry about. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder before placing his lips on Percy’s and whispering those words back to him.

“I love you, Percy.” He said, lost in the feeling of Percy’s arms around him and his lips moulding with his.

He knew what he felt. He felt _free_. Even as he was trapped in Percy’s arms, he felt free.

He had finally found his freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear how it was!


End file.
